


For You

by Call_Me_J



Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_J/pseuds/Call_Me_J
Summary: Bucky, after decades of being forced to not consider his wishes, impulse buys, like, a lot.





	For You

It took months after getting his mind back for Bucky to go out in public without getting immediately uneasy. For almost nine months after being a man again, Bucky Barnes would refuse to go into public places without supervision. He would normally have Steve accompany him, the two’s friendship still as strong as it was decades ago. But Steve would be away often enough for Bucky to need to trust other people. After all, Steve  _ was _ Captain America.

Surprising almost everyone in the Avengers Tower, Clint became one of the only living beings Bucky actually trusted and was comfortable with. No one knows from when exactly, but it was clear that the two had struck a strong friendship when they found Clint braiding Bucky’s hair while deep in conversation.

So it was in part due to Clint’s influence that Bucky Barnes first felt comfortable going to a nearby park for a stroll.

Slowly, but surely, Bucky grew comfortable in the new world he found himself in.

As he adapted more in the world, he also grew into the habit of using the considerable fortune he had gained due to his years of service in the military.

Bucky was well known to buy himself whatever he wanted, something that brought joy to Steve and Bucky’s therapist. The man was all too harsh on himself and the sight of Bucky Barnes in a pink bunny onesie looking cosy was close to a dream come true.

Bucky didn’t always just buy things for himself, though. Everyone at the Avengers Tower found themselves the happy recipient of presents often enough. He wouldn’t admit to it of course, but it wasn’t a secret at the same time.

The one to get gifts from Bucky the most often was Steve, of course.

The blond would come home from far too many missions to a house full of presents wrapped in colourful paper.

Even though his gifts came often, the present that Steve held closest to his heart was the first thing that Bucky gave to him after the men reunited.

It was the first day that Bucky went into the public with someone other than Steve. The blond was waiting at home, everyone agreeing that it would be best for Bucky to be carefully reintroduced into the new world. Having Steve home to comfort him if need be made the change seem better.

Clint was the one to accompany Bucky on the outing. They didn’t go far, only walked to the nearby shops and back.

When they returned, Steve wasn’t sure what to expect from Bucky. There was a million scenarios going through his head, but none of them even rivalled reality.

Bucky entered the room smiling, turning his head to speak to Clint as they continued their conversation.

The simple fact that Bucky was smiling was enough to send Steve on a happy spiral. But when Bucky handed him a notebook with a gentle blush, Steve could have cried.

He barely registered a small, “It reminded me of you,” before drawing Bucky into a tight hug.

Steve’s first sketchbook in the modern world was given to him by Bucky, gifting him two things that he loved the most all in one.

**Author's Note:**

> Short, sweet and unedited. Just like how *everyone* likes their work. That's a lie, I hate myself and wanna die; this is how I cope.


End file.
